


My Way Back to You

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Izzy uses he whip, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus and Jace go and find Alec after he gets injured, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: A little continuation ofOur Way Back to Each Otheras requested on my Ao3.





	My Way Back to You

It only took a little while for Magnus and Jace to figure out Alec’s location. Stepping out of the portal, they could see rows of old and wretched houses with broken windows and weather-worn rooftops. Some of them still gave shelter to their inhabitants, but for the most part all you could see was dried grass and rotten wood on the front porches. A perfect place for a demon nest.

“I can feel him.” Jace called out, holding the strand of Alec’s hair. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his hand was mindlessly returning to his  _Parabatai_ rune without realizing. “He’s not far away.”

And truly, after mere minutes the signs of demon activity rapidly increased. The further they went, the worse it got. Clawed and destroyed car wrecks were lying alongside doors torn out of their hinges and pieces of furniture scattered all around. If a mundane police officer came across this sight, they would immediately claim it to be vandals or thieves looking for something valuable. None of them would pay the necessary attention. 

“They must be in there. I’m sure of it.” Jace didn’t even wait for Magnus to reply, but simply took off with a Seraph blade softly shining in his hand. As they approached, they could hear the sounds of fight in one of the worse-looking houses. A few lowest-class demons managed to escape from there and were running away until they felt the sharpness of Jace’s blade and the freezing grip of Magnus’ magic. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get through debris and find a carious staircase leading to the basement. The walls were falling apart and the two Shadowhunters banging demons against them didn’t really help. It was a bit tricky for Izzy to fight with her whip in such a closed space, but she did her best not to let demons get past her, making them screech in pain as the electrum touched their skin. 

“Izzy!” It was Alec, shouting from the back part of the room as one of the demons almost managed to bite down on Izzy’s leg. He looked fierce but tired, his hair sticking to his forehead. One of the sleeves of his jacket has been torn or rather burnt away by the demon blood and they could see the singed skin underneath. 

Magnus didn’t waste a second, slipping around Isabelle and towards Alec, relying on Jace to accompany her in her fight. His magic was flaring and piercing through every demon he laid his eyes on, shielding himself as they evaporated.  

“Magnus?” Alec spoke up, surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“Jace.” Magnus replied, coming closer and gently touching Alec’s forearm. They were still in the middle of a fight and there was no time for real healing to be done, but he could at least get rid of the pain. “I went to the Institute to see you, but weren’t there. I found Jace, instead, and he could feel you injured. We came to help.” 

“So you found me, huh?” Alec said with a little warm smile tugging up his lips.  

“Oh, Alexander, I always find my way back to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
